Dragon Ball Multiverse
by DarkRock
Summary: Un grupo de Saiyajines del universo 21 han sido invitados junto a otros 22 universos para participar en el torneo multiversal para luchar contra los participantes mas poderosos de cada universo y conseguir el máximo premio que son 3 deseos al Dragón Polunga (Ambientado en Dragón Ball Multiverse. Con cruces de varios animes), ¿Que universo sera el ganador?... descubrelo tu mismo/a.


"Kaio-Ken" Personajes Hablando

 _"Kaio-Ken"_ Personajes Pensando

 **Ataques/Técnicas/Habilidades**

 **"Saiyajin"** Monstruos Hablando

 ** _"Saiyajin"_** Monstruos Pensando

 ***Lugares*/*Salto De Tiempo*/*Flashback***

 **(Expresiones De Personajes** /Expresiones De Personajes **)**

 **{Efectos Especiales}**

 **[Autor Hablando]**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Dragon Ball Multiverse**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **[Hola, esta vez les traigo una nueva historia que tendrá como base en el famoso manga de Dragón Ball Multiverse junto a otros animes que irán apareciendo a medida que avanza la historia. También iré agregando otros personajes de animes y mangas por gusto propio, aunque ustedes en los comentarios pueden decirme cual poner y lo tendré en cuenta para los próximos capítulos. Por último, mi historia no va a seguir la línea temporal de Dragón Ball Multiverse, porque agregare a nuevos personajes en las peleas por lo cual ya no será canon del todo como en la historia original… Bueno aclarado eso, también habrá otras cosas totalmente inesperadas que sucedieron en cada universo por lo que no se perturben si leen algo que los deje completamente impactados (XD). Sobre el resumen soy muy malo para eso por lo que tendrán que leer la historia para saber que sucede en ella, sin nada más que explicar comencemos con este cruce entre Dragon Ball Multiverse y Naruto…]**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **[Universo De Dragon Ball]**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ***Espacio Exterior* [Sistema Solar Muy Cerca Del Planeta Tierra]**

Se puede ver a lo lejos una nave espacial de raza por el momento desconocida en lo profundo del espacio exterior viajando con un rumbo ya elegido **…**

 **¿?** : **"** Universo Paralelo **#5098487923677,** activando los detectores de poder. **"** Dijo una voz masculina desde dentro de la nave con el poder de viajar entre dimensiones **Alternas/Paralelas.**

 **Varga 1** : **"** Se ha detectado todo en su solo lugar. **"** Confirmo el ser a su **Capitán.**

 **Capitán Varga** : **"¿** En la tierra **?"** Pregunto mirando de reojo a su subordinado.

 **Varga 1** : **"** Si, señor en la tierra. **"** Respondió esperando una orden de su capitán.

 **Capitán Varga** : **"¡** Ok **!** Vamos. **"** Dijo con algo de entusiasmo de conocer a los nuevos luchadores que compitieran en su torneo **Multiversal**.

 **Varga 1** : **"** Ellos son diferentes de los anteriores. **"** Opino mirando al **Planeta Tierra** por la ventana que daba hacia el espacio. **"** También hay templo de **Kami-sama."** Señalo hacia donde había visto tal lugar a lo que su **Capitán** asintió a su subordinado.

 **Capitán Varga** : **"** Preparen la nave para un aterrizaje **… (Con sus brazos detrás de su espalda)** **¿** Están listos los **Namekusein?"** Pregunto sin quitar la vista de la ventana que daba hacia el **Planeta Tierra.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ***20 Minutos Después***

 **La nave con los Vargas y los Namekusein estaban volando hacia lo torre de Kami, pero un sujeto salió para destruirla.**

 **¿?** : **"** Nadie a menos que sea un **Saiyajin… [Formando una esfera de energía de un Ki bastante extraño]** Está autorizado aterrizar en este lugar. **"** Murmuro con seriedad la voz masculina, un sujeto

 **¿?** : **"¡** Espera un momento, **Guardián** **DarkRock!"** Grito una voz femenina con autoridad. El identificado como **DarkRock** cancelo al instante su ataque de energía **.**

El **Saiyajin** conocido como **Guardián DarkRock,** es un hombre muy alto **[1,98 (Un metro noventa y ocho]** Tiene el cabello de color negro en punta con un brillo gris y despeinado, que le llegaba hasta los hombros, su rostro no se puede ver debido a que lo cubre una máscara negra en espiral con **2** orificios para los ojos, la boca era una sonrisa siniestra y en la parte de la frente, la máscara tiene una estrella roja. Lleva puesto un traje de cuero principalmente de color negro con una capa negra con nubes rojas y capucha del mismo color en la espalda y debajo del traje de cuero tiene un **Gi** de combate del mismo color, tiene mangas cortas, usa una faja de tela negra con un par de guantes de combate **Saiyajin** de color negros y un par de botas largas del mismo color, También porta en ambas orejas una **Pothala** que están divididas en forma horizontal por **2** colores negro y blanco con una sección dorada.

 **Guardián DarkRock** : **"P** - **Princesa** **Suika** - **Sama."** Exclamo sorprendido que lo parara de destruir la nave invasora.

La **Saiyajin** conocida como **Princesa Suika** , es una mujer muy atractiva con una belleza increíble, que se situó en **1,68** **[Un metro sesenta y ocho]** , su pelo negro en punta que le llegaba casi hasta los hombros, ojos negros profundos e hipnotizantés y su **Rostro/Cara** es muy es parecido al de la madre de su **Guardián Real DarkRock** **[Ósea** **Kakarotta, esto lo explicare en otro capítulo más adelante],** pero con una forma de corazón perfecta, también tenía una expresión neutra **[Pero nadie sabía que ella es muy dulce y tierna por supuesto solo con su Guardián Real y la familia de este],** ya que ella no decidió usar su máscara porque es algo incomoda, pero cuando es necesario la tiene que usar sí o sí. También es de un material muy resistente preciso para las batallas y peleas, su tono de piel es bronceada, pero muy atractiva. Estaba vestida con un **Gi** de combate muy parecido al de su compañero, pero este es de un color gris con detalles rojos **[Igual al Gi de combate de Black Goku]** como la cinta que sujetaba su pantalón de que no se cayera, encima de su **Gi** tiene una armadura de la realeza **Saiyajin** de color blanco en el torso, y en las hombreras y la espalda es de color dorado también usa una capa negra que se sujeta a sus hombreras, junto a un par de guantes y botas de color blanco que a la vista parecían estar hechas de plástico o goma, pero que en realidad son de un material muy resistente y bastantes cómodos en combate. Casualmente también llama la atención su impresionante escote Copa **E** grandes que ni siquiera las mujeres humanas podían soñar con tenerlas, pero es muy normal tener pechos enormes en la raza **Saiyajin** por parte de las hembras, ya que con eso ellas seducían a los machos **Saiyajin** para luego hacerlos sus compañeros **.**

 **Princesa Suika** : **"** Déjalos, **DarkRock…** **[Poniéndose delante de su Guardián Real]** Solo por esta vez vamos a dejar pasar a extraños a este lugar. **"** Dijo tranquilamente mirando con curiosidad la nave que había empezado a aterrizar en su torre, mientras que su **Guardián** se arrodillo mostrándole respeto a la **Princesa Saiyajin.**

 **Guardián DarkRock** : **"(Con su puño en su corazón)** Como usted diga **Suika** - **sama."** Contesto, obedeciendo lo que la **Princesa Saiyajin** le había pedido, cuando se levantó de su posición vio que de la nave salieron unos **Namekusein** junto a un ser de una raza desconocida para los **Saiyajin** presentes.

 **Líder Namek** : **"** Hola a todos ustedes. **"** Saludo pacíficamente mirando a los **2 Saiyajin** que tiene delante de él **… [Líder Namek:** _ **"Que raro se supone que en esta torre solo esta Kami y su ayudante…"**_ **Pensó, estrechando los ojos en el par, pero después de unos segundos se encogió de hombros no podía opinar nada, ya que no es su universo]**

 **Princesa Suika** : **"¿** Quiénes son ustedes **?"** Pregunto tranquilamente viendo con interés la nave, ya que sentía una energía extraña emanar de ella.

 **Líder Namek** : **"** Somos **Namekuseins** de otro universo **… [Tanto Suika y DarkRock estrecharon sus ojos en los seres]** nosotros llegamos a su universo gracias a la tecnología **Varga** " Respondió **(Viendo las expresiones del par Saiyajin)** mientras que **DarkRock** y **Suika** abrieron los ojos cómicamente, ya que su **Guardián** tiene esta habilidad y que un ser haya encontrado la tecnología necesaria para poder viajar entre universos es una competencia para ellos **…** pero por el momento decidieron no hacer ningún movimiento y seguir la corriente.

 **Capitán Varga** : **"** Jeje. **"** Rio con orgullo que su raza haya conseguido tan grande descubrimiento, pero después de un momento decidió explicarle al par **Saiyajin**. **"** Voy a darles una pequeña explicación sobre los universos **Paralelos/Alternos… [Suika y DarkRock decidieron escuchar porque esta es información vital que no meceré ser desperdiciada]** como pueden ver no existe un solo universo, si no miles **…** o tal vez hasta puede ser infinito, y cada uno sigue su propio camino. Pero aun con las mismas situaciones y las mismas elecciones, son distintos. Algún acontecimiento hace a cada universo difiera de otro. Es decir, en un universo el cielo puede ser azul, en otro puede ser rojo o negro y en otro puede ser conquistado por extraterrestres y otras especies podrían vivieran allí **… [Princesa Suika:** _ **"Hmph, al igual que nuestra especie que conquisto a los humanos de este planeta hace algunos años atrás para colonizarlo."**_ **Pensó con un dedo en su barbilla, DarkRock tenía pensamientos similares al de la Princesa Saiyajin]** Otro ejemplo, seria es que nuestra raza es la única especie que ha descubierto la tecnología para poder viajar entre los universos **…"** Explico esperando pacientemente alguna otra pregunta de la hembra **Saiyajin [Princesa Suika:** _ **"Jaja ingenuos no tienen ni idea de que mi Guardián Real tiene esa habilidad y es mucho mejor que usar una nave, porque al instante puedo estar en el lugar que quiero ir."**_ **Pensó con una sonrisa burlona es su mente],** pero un **Namek** decidió seguir con la explicación que el **Capitán Varga** había iniciado.

 **Líder Namek** : **"** Los dioses decidieron que los universos deben estar conectados, pero autorizaron a los **Vargas** para que viajaran por los universos a su gusto aunque tenían prohibido cambiar la historia que pasaba en cada uno de ellos **… [Viendo que ambos Saiyajines seguían su explicación algo raro para una raza guerrera ya que los Saiyajin por lo general no escuchan a la víctima solo lo matan, pero se encogió de hombros mentalmente y decidió seguir]** Los **Vargas** establecieron amistad con los **Namekuseins** , y acordaron en realizar un torneo universal entre los Guerreros más poderosos de todos los universos y el ganador podrá pedirle **3** deseos a **Polunga**. Las esferas del dragón de otros universos serán utilizadas para resucitar a las victimas originadas por los combates **…** además del gran premio los participantes buscan nuevos retos **".** Termino de explicar el **Líder Namek** **[Haciendo una sonrisa de triunfo]** dando en el clavo, ya que vio la sonrisa de la hembra **Saiyajin** y seguramente el **Saiyajin** más alto tenía una sonrisa parecida **…** aunque no se sabía porque tiene una máscara que no permitía ver su expresión.

 **Capitán Varga** : **"** Es una gran oportunidad, entonces nuestra pregunta es: **¿** Les gustaría participar en el torneo **?"** Pregunto con sus brazos detrás de su espalda, esperando una respuesta de ambos **Saiyajin** que obviamente él sabía que es positiva, ya que ningún **Saiyajin** le puedo que decir que no a una pelea y menos a un torneo donde hay muchos sujetos a los que matar **… "Kof"** Noquear **"Kof",** el que hablo fue el **Saiyajin** enmascarado, pero no para decir que si… sino para preguntarle a la hembra cosa que dejo sorprendidos a los **3** **Namekuseins** y el **Capitán Varga.**

 **Guardián DarkRock** : **"** Tengo algunas dudas **… (Pensativo)** Pero mi familia seguramente desearía participar **,** además la **Princesa Suika** - **Sama** es la única que puede decidir por todos nosotros **[Quedando frente a la hembra Saiyajin] ¿** Qué quiere hacer, **Suika** - **sama?"** Pregunto en posición de firmes dando a entender que el **Saiyajin** enmascarado solo es un soldado o **Guardián** de la hembra **Saiyajin** , dejando sin habla a los **3** **Namekuseins** y el **Capitán Varga,** ya que es algo único lo que estaban viendo porque nunca habían visto una **Princesa Saiyajin** que mandara a tremendo **Saiyajin** como si nada porque en los demás universos por lo general la **Princesa** y la **Reina Saiyajin** no tiene ningún poder sobre sus subordinados **,** ya que al parecer esos **Saiyajin** de los universos alternos son completamente machistas y en este universo al parecer no, pero sus pensamientos fueron dejados de lado porque la hembra **Saiyajin** decidió dar su opinión.

 **Princesa Suika** : **"** Yo digo que vamos todos de paso quiero incrementar mis poderes y que mejor oportunidad que esta. **"** Respondió con los brazos cruzados sobre sus enormes pechos Copa **E.**

 **Guardián DarkRock** : **"** Sus deseos son ordenes **Suika** - **sama."** Dijo con un puño en su corazón para luego inclinarse ante ella, **DarkRock** también estaba muy entusiasmado por luchar en ese torneo llenos de luchadores poderosos para luego ganarlo y que la **Princesa Saiyajin** este orgullo de el por su gran triunfo, hasta que el **Líder Namek** decidió hablar

 **Líder Namek** : **"** No se preocupen **… [Llamando la atención de los 2 Saiyajin]** Los guerreros más fuertes se encuentran en este planeta podemos enviarles un mensaje telepáticamente. **"** Tranquilizo con una sonrisa de confianza para que ambos **Saiyajin** asintieran con la cabeza con afirmación.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ***Y Así En Menos De 10 Minutos***

 **Kakarotta** : **"¡** Genial **! ¡** Sería una gran oportunidad **!... [Grito Muy excitada sobre pelear contra alguien más fuerte que ella]** además podríamos pelear hasta el final sin interrupciones" Dijo muy feliz.

 **Goten** : **"** A mí me da igual **… (Encogiéndose de hombros)** pero como dijo mama yo quiero pelear hasta el final contra estos guerreros poderosos y usar unas técnicas nuevas que tengo en ellos **."** Comento con una sonrisa sádica el adolescente de **14** años.

 **Gohan/Naruto** : **"** Nosotros tenemos una pregunta. **"** Dijeron ambos a la misma vez llamando la atención de los **Namekuseins** y el **Capitán Varga. "¿** Podemos luchar en equipo **?"** Pregunto esta vez **Naruto.**

 **Líder Namek** : **"** No **.** Solo uno contra uno **. [Gohan y Naruto asintieron comprendiendo que no podían usar las Pothalas que tienen guardadas]** Pierde aquel que no pueda luchar por **30** segundos o abandone **.** Pero las armas estar permitidas. **"** Explico seriamente mirando las expresiones delos **Saiyajin** que son sonrisas algo sádicas **…** **[Los Saiyajin presentes sonrieron a esto, ya que podrían usar sus espadas o alguna otra arma que tengan guardada]** hasta que el mano derecha o segundo líder de **Namek** decidió continuar de explicar donde su líder lo había dejado.

 **Namekusein 1** : **"** Debes ingresar en el campo de batalla solo y además no podrás recibir ayuda de ningún tipo en el trascurso del combate **…"** Término de explicar hacia los **2** adolescentes **Saiyajin.**

 **Gohan/Naruto** : **"** Si **… (Pausa)** Nos parece bien. **"** Aceptaron ambos hermanos **Saiyajin** algo irritados **[Gohan/Naruto:** _ **"Hmph, pero eso no nos impide de llevar nuestras Pothalas por si acaso."**_ **Pensaron a la misma vez con una sonrisa].** Nosotros nos inscribiremos como **Gohan** y **Naruto** -Contestaron ambos.

 **Goten** : **"** Yo me anoto para pelear **"** Dijo con una sonrisa, porque quería matar al adversario con el cual pelearía.

 **Kakarotta** : **"** Jeje yo también me anoto, **[Dándose la vuelta para ver a Broly]** Tú también **Broly** querido. **"** Dijo abrazando con cariño a su compañero por el torso.

 **Broly** : **"** Si **…"** Acepto con una expresión muy tranquila, aunque si se ve de cerca tiene un poco las mejillas sonrojadas por el afecto que le estaba dando su compañera en público.

 **Guardián DarkRock** : **"** Yo también me anoto. **"** Dijo puliendo una barra de acero sacándole a más de a uno, una gota de sudor.

 **Princesa Suika** : **"** Entonces yo también voy **…** **(Expresión seria)** Pero recuerden no decepcionen a su Princesa. **"** Advirtió con seriedad, mirándolos a todos los **Saiyajin** que iban a luchar en el torneo universal para conseguir el triunfo y sus deseos.

 **Saiyajines** : **"¡Hai!,** **¡Princesa** **Suika** - **Sama!"** Gritaron todos a la vez inclinándose sobre una rodilla mostrando el respeto que le tienen a su superior.

 **Líder Namek** : **"** Entonces como todos ustedes han aceptado **…** **(Suspenso)** serán el universo número **21** **¡** felicitaciones **!, [Llamando la atención de los Saiyajin]** una cosa más Las personas que van a participar pueden ir entrenando en nuestra nave espacial **"** Agrego seriamente señalando la nave. Se escuchó un **{Zip}** de la **Princesa** **Suika** que al parecer había saltado en el aire dirigiéndose a la nave.

 **Princesa Suika** : **"¡** Vamos no hay tiempo que perder **!"** Grito hacia todos sus subordinados.

 **Guardián DarkRock** : **"¡** Espere **Suika** - **sama!"** Dijo en voz alta tratando de detener a la princesa, pero fue en vano porque ya había entrado en la nave **Varga** por lo que no le quedo de otra que seguirla, ya que es su Guardián y la tiene que proteger incluso hasta con su vida.

 **Kakarotta** : **"** Habrá que seguirlos **… [Agarrando el brazo de su querido compañero Broly con cariño** ] **¡** Vamos chicos! **"** Llamo a sus hijos empezando a volar hacia la nave seguido de todos ellos.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ***Dentro De La Nave***

 **Varga 1** : **"¿** Ya están todos **?... [Mirando hacia todos lados, como no recibió ninguna queja volvió a hablar] ¡** Entonces despeguemos **!"** **Grito** hacia el piloto de la nave que este encendió la nave para despegar hacia el espacio haciendo un sonido **{Vzzzzz},** mientras salía de la atmosfera de la tierra donde la esperaba la nave nodriza que los trasportaría hacia el torneo universal

 **Piloto Varga** : **"** La nave está de vuelta **… [Mirando por el vidrio que daba hacia el espacio] ¡** Abran las puertas **!"** Grito por el micrófono para que el encargado de las puertas hiciera lo que le pidieron

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ***En la sala de entrenamiento***

Todos los **Saiyajines** que iban a participar en el tornea estaban en la sala de entrenamiento para calentar un poco antes de su verdadera pelea, pero antes decidieron ver un poco como es la sala

 **Gohan** : **"¡** Wow **! ..."** fue lo único que dijo admirando la nave **Varga**

 **Naruto** : **"¡** Es gigantesca esta sala de entrenamiento **!"** Opino en voz alta viendo hasta el más mínimo detalla de la nave

 **Kakarotta** : **"** Jmmm **…** **[Llamando la atención de un Varga que estaba cerca]** **¿** Sera muy largo este viaje **?** " Pregunto hacia el ser más pequeño en altura a lo que este respondió:

 **Ayudante Varga** : **"** No, para nada, llegaremos al lugar donde se está organizando el torneo en unos minutos. Es un universo vacío, sin vida por lo que no se preocupe, nadie se interpondrá en sus peleas. **"** Contesto hacia la **Saiyajin** hembra que esta agradeció por la información.

Hasta que la nave varga brillo de un blanco incandescente desapareciendo del universo para viajar hacia el universo sin vida que les había comentado el **Ayudante Varga.** Apareciendo en dicho lugar en un resplandor azul

 **Naruto** : **"¡** Por fin, hemos llegado **!"** Grito con mucha emoción admirando por la ventana de la nave el estadio donde todos los luchadores más fuertes de cada universo pelearían por el triunfo

 **Líder Namek** : **"** Este es el lugar **… (Señalando el estadio)** ustedes el universo **21** permanecerán aquí donde estoy parado. Pueden conocer a sus oponentes, pero no inicien combates o serán descalificados. **"** Explico seriamente con los brazos cruzados, hasta que el **Capitán Varga** decidió hablar tomando ventaja de la pausa del **Namek.**

 **Capitán Varga** : **"** Probablemente ustedes creen que conocen a estas personas, pero recuerden, son de otros universos. **"** Comento con sus brazos aun detrás de su espalda.

 **Kakarotta** : **"** WooW **¡** Genial **!"** Dijo en voz alta admirando el estadio lleno de espectadores, seguido de cerca por su compañero **Broly** que este solo asintió totalmente de acuerdo con su compañera

 **Naruto** : **"¡** Wow **!"** Admiro hacia los demás universos viendo desde una muralla que separaba a cada universo del suyo, seguido de su hermano mellizo **Gohan** que este solo se quedó en silencio viendo con detenimiento a cada participante.

 **Princesa Suika** : **"** Hum **…"** Murmuro con sus brazos a los costados del cuerpo buscando con su vista para ver si había otros **Saiyajines**.

 **Guardián DarkRock** : **"** Vaya este lugar sí que es enorme **… [Desviando su mirada hacia la Princesa Saiyajin] ¿** Qué opina usted, **Suika** - **sama?"** Pregunto con una sonrisa de ojos bajo su máscara.

 **Princesa Suika** : **"** Hmph **… [Desviando su mirada de su Guardián Real por vergüenza a que viera su expresión]** Me da igual **."** Respondiócomo si no le interesara, aunque si se ve de cerca su cara, ella tiene sus mejillas sonrojadas, pero viendo que sus luchadores que pelearían por ella la miraban con mucha atención por la forma de ser de su princesa decidió cambiar el tema **.** Este es nuestro puesto somos el universo **21… [Viendo que los Saiyajines le estaban prestando mucha atención olvidando lo acababan de ver hace unos segundos atrás]** Seguramente comenzara el torneo cuando se llenen los otros puestos que están a nuestra derecha e izquierda. **"** Comento mirando con seriedad los demás puestos donde estarían los demás luchadores de cada universo, mientras que **DarkRock** se quedó con una mirada casi hipnotizada en el universo que estaba al lado del suyo con el numero **22** escrito en la pared, que por alguna extraña razón se le hacía conocido, pero no sabía de donde porque le dolía la cabeza cuando intentaba recordar es como si esa parte de sus recuerdos estuvieran en blanco o en el fondo de un lago, hasta que fue sacado de sus pensamientos por su hermano **Gohan** que dio su opinión al comentario de la Princesa **Saiyajin**.

 **Gohan** : **"** Entonces los otros **21** espacios junto al que está al lado derecho e izquierdo de nuestro universo estarán ocupados por otros luchadores. **"** Opino viendo con bastante curiosidad por saber quiénes eras los luchadores de los demás universos, hasta que vio algo que lo dejo muy sorprendido **.** **"** Miren **…** ese es **…"** Señalo para que solo su familia y la Princesa **Saiyajin** los escuchara cosa que inmediatamente todos desviarían la mirada hacia donde señalaba **Gohan**.

 **Kakarotta** : **"¿** Eh **?"** Dijo confundida mirando hacia el lugar donde su hijo está mirando y quedaron sorprendidos cuando vieron al monstruo de **Cell** , ya que cada una pensaba como es que podía estar con vida en ese universo **…** acaso sus otros yo de ese universo perdieron contra esa débil cucaracha, solo el tiempo lo dirá **…** o podrían sacarle información a la fuerza. **"** Oh, solo es un bicho muy feo **…** **(Levantando su mano izquierda)** Hola, bicho. **"** Saludo inocentemente provocando que **Cell** **[Aunque ese primer comentario de la mujer Saiyajin le hizo apretar los puños con ira, ya que no aceptara que un mono se dirigiera así a él, pero respirando profundamente calmo un poco su ira porque no quiere ser descalificado de este torneo]** solo se la quedara viendo con un signo de pregunta sobre su cabeza

 **Cell** : **"…** Ustedes otra vez **…"** Susurro en voz alta identificando solo a **Gohan** y **Goku [Cell:** _ **"Pero que ha pasado aquí…**_ **(Pausa) P** _ **orque Gohan se ve más joven y Goku… Es mujer… ¿Espera, ¡Que!?… ya no entiendo absolutamente nada."**_ **Pensó bastante confundido e impactado mentalmente, mirando con curiosidad a todos los Saiyajines presentes que había en el universo 21],** ya que no sabía quiénes eran los otros **5 Saiyajines…**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **[¡Corte! Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo de esta historia, y que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute en escribirlo xD. Como siempre les digo en cada historia que escribo, si tienen alguna opinión o critica déjenla en la caja de comentarios, siempre estoy interesado en leer que piensan sobre las historias que subo, y lo mismo si quieren que haga una historia completa de estos dos. Bueno eso sería todo hasta la próxima. ¡Sayonara!]**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **El Capitulo Tiene 3751 Palabras.**


End file.
